50 Colours In Her Hair
by SparkleInTheSunrise
Summary: When she has too worry whether she is a ditzy girl or not and begins an epic war with Sirius Black to gain control of Gerald  the armchair , Katrina Baines could be feeling slightly overwhelmed.   Thankfully she's used to it.


50 Colours In Her Hair deranged 

Apocalypse

I guess you could say that I've always been slightly odd. I've never been predictable or a comforting presence. I swear for a while my mother thought I was possessed or something. I leaned against the barrier and stared at the one opposite me that I would be going through. I spun a strand of my multi-coloured hair in my fingers and thought back to my first time going to Hogwarts.

_I stood staring at the solid wall in disbelief. _Do they really expect me to run through that? _I thought. But then I noticed a boy of my age strolling casually through the barrier and that made up my mind. I ran straight towards the very solid wall and kept running straight on through the very solid wall. I looked around myself as I walked on quivering legs towards the truly humongous red steam train, the crowds of students exchanging tearful and awkward goodbyes with their parents. I wound through them all towards the Hogwarts Express, I was sad and glad in equal measures that my mother had not come to see me off. I averted my eyes from the loving scenes around me and instead focused on the train. I dragged my trunk on board and started to make my way through the corridors. Towards the end of the train I found an empty carriage and entered it alone. I easily lifted my trunk onto the storage racks (yes I am freakishly strong) and sat in the corner stroking my new cat. Well Jezza wasn't really a cat, more like a miniature lion complete with tawny fur, fluffy mane and tufted tail. But I sat there stoking my cat/lion, probably looking like something out of the godfather and waited for the train to start but before that happened the door slid open to reveal a tiny girl in questionable clothing and who was conspicuously absent of shoes. Rayne Lovegood. She asked in her little dreamy voice, which fit perfectly with her appearance, if she could sit with me and I said yes, of course. She sat across from me and we smiled, the rest, as they say, is history. I was chatting amiably with Rayne when who should burst through the door but Marlene McKinnon. We invited her in and instantly we were in hysterics at her anecdotes of life in her "Bloodtraitor-and-proud" family. We were still giggling when the fourth and final member of our group made her appearance known with a timid knock on the door. She was, unfortunately, accompanied by a boy who was clearly ignorant of the correct application of shampoo. They entered together and the boy brought with him a sense of unease and tension. Marlene was no longer cracking jokes and Rayne was no longer humming to herself. After a few minutes the boy left and the three of us all let out a collective sigh of contentment. Marlene continued on her anecdotes and soon Lily was laughing along with the rest of us._ Despite her reluctance to let Snape, the greasy boy, leave Lily soon became firm friends with us all. She became the brains of the operation and we all use her, instead of the library, as a reference point for knowledge.

Marlene is the humour. She cracks jokes and carries an aura of excitable energy with her.

Rayne is the calm one. She is the one who keeps me and Marlene firmly on the ground whilst her own head remains in the clouds.

I guess I must be the slightly crazy one. I'm also the athletic one and a slight tomboy. I also feel I am the glue that holds the whole group together but that's probably just my superiority complex kicking in.

I broke out of my reverie as I saw the clock, suddenly I burst into a sprint pushing my trolley in front of me one handed. I arrived on platform 9¾ and strolled through the crowd of witchlets and wizardlings. When I reached the train I pulled my wand out of the messy knot in my hair and levitated my trunk on board. I put my cat basket in the crook of my elbow and walked down the corridor searching for the compartment filled with my friends. I heard raucous laughter coming from a compartment in front of me and slowed down. I recognised those laughs. The dog-like bark, the boisterous roars, the more reserved chuckles and the slightly girly giggles. The Marauders! I slid to the floor and commando crawled past their compartment. I wasn't really avoiding them it was just easier for me to not talk to them. The door behind me slid open and I heard someone whistle. I turned my head and groaned. Sirius Black stood in the door ogling my ass. I jumped up and hissed "perve" at him. I just heard his bark of laughter as I hurried away. I hurried straight past my friend's compartment which, unfortunately, was right next to the marauders. I retraced my steps and entered our compartment. I slid the door closed and sat down next to Rayne. She smiled serenely at me and I gave her a one armed hug.

"Nice holiday Ray-Ray?" I asked.

"Lovely thanks. You?"

"S'alright" I answered shrugging. Rayne nodded and went back to waving her bare feet. They were covered in intricate patterns and hung pretty high off the chair, not reaching the floor. Rayne is tiny, about 4"9. The door slid open and I looked up to see Marlene leaning against the frame, posing dramatically. I screamed and jumped up encasing her in my arms. I hugged her tightly, released her, looked her up and down and hugged her again. We then started jumping up and down holding each others hands and shouting in high pitched voices at top speed. We ended with another hug and sat down, I bounced excitedly. Lisa gave Rayne a one armed hug and had exactly the same conversation with her as I had. We were talking contently about Rayne's expedition to "the magical world of gnomes" and her vaguely insane brothers insistence that Rayne being bitten by one was a good thing (Rayne disagreed, she said it hurt like fuck), when we heard a scream from outside the door.

"Piss off, Potter! I will not go out with you." The door slammed and we looked up to see Lily stood in the door.

"Hi guys." Lily said. Obviously me and Lisa took this to mean "Hi guys. Oh by the way Kitty and Marls would you please jump on me and suffocate me with hugs?" And so, being the good friends we are, we obliged. Another pair of arms joined in and then another. These arms were big, strong arms, these arms smelt oddly of boy, these arms were squeezing the life out of me and these arms I discovered were attached to James Potter and Sirius Black. Wanna know how I found out? Well darling Lily decided to inform us of the owner of one pair.

"JAMES POTTER! You prat get off of me!" she screamed. The owner of the other pair announced him self with a bark-like laugh in my ear. I emulated Lily and screamed "SIRIUS BLACK! Get your filthy mitts away from me!" I pushed ineffectually against the boy's arms.

"But I wanted to share my love." Sirius replied.

"Well I don't fricking want your love so get off me!"

He just laughed at me, and I heard Lily growl at James. Marlene, traitor, had escaped and was sitting talking to Remus and Peter who had entered with James and Sirius, but they had decided not to join the group hug as Sirius and James had felt so compelled to. Rayne was watching the whole scene with a look of bemused interest on her face. I elbowed Sirius in the stomach and he doubled up but still clung to me, cackling. OK well not cackling but close.

"Let go of me, dog, or I will aim lower." His arms disappeared. I fell forward. I hadn't actually realised he was holding me up. Hands grabbed my elbows before I fell on my face and pulled me backwards. I was once against resting against the chest of Sirius Black. I heard a scream of pain and turned to see James fall to the ground, go into the foetal position and clutch his privates. I heard Sirius laughing softly in my ear, his hot breath on my neck. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and I leant back into him and whispered,

"Wanna join your boyfriend?" Before he could figure out what I said I elbowed him in the crotch and felt him crumple behind me. I giggled and stepped away and sat down. Me and Lily exchanged evilly triumphant smiles and high fives we then turned back to survey our handiwork. Sirius was rolling on the floor clutching his balls screaming "I'm dying. I'm dying." Over and over. James on the other hand was rocking back and forth, he whimpered when he caught Lily's eye and she grinned wickedly. The train lurched and the two boys rolled together Sirius landing astride James. There was a moment of silence and then everyone burst into hysterics. Lisa fell of her seat, tears rolling down her cheeks whilst Rayne giggled crazily. Lily just sat there shaking with silent laughter drawing racked breaths every now and then and just pointed at them. By this time Sirius had jumped off James and James followed suit. They stood there looking awkward swinging their arms. They glanced at each other and burst out laughing like the rest of us. After a few minutes Lily and I realised something and we stopped laughing at exactly the same time. We stared at each other in horror. Oh dear God! We were laughing with the Marauders! At the same thing! As in sharing a joke!

The Apocalypse is nigh!


End file.
